Your Sun
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: For every happiness, there is a tragedy somewhere else. Though we never see it, we know it happens in another universe. For Derrick, he happens to be in that wrong part of the universe.


_**Hello everypony, just here with a one shot of Derrick leaving Nightmare Moon.**_

**_A 'what if' that does not have a happy ending._**

**_So do not read if you hate dark endings._**

**_Enjoy_**

Every time I stare out the window for an answer to what transpired last night, I find myself clenching tighter to what we shared in the bedroom last night, right after the party that was for me. Though the relationship is not easy, I still could not believe what she said to me right after I shared a dance with a mare that asked while the dark alicorn was getting me a drink.

Each second of being in this caboose drew me away from looking up to the castle that has a certain crying mare in it. The drinks are musky and good for getting drunk, but the sips that I take do not help me forget the humiliation Nightmare Moon used against me after she assumed way too much.

Insecure or not, that alicorn went too far in her actions of being the winner of the argument from a few nights ago. My body still smells like fine wine and steak sauce because of her, my everything has a lingering smell that will not leave me alone.

As I tapped my fingers from impatience of getting to Light Equestria, hoping to get past everyone and reach another country, the bartender for this train brought another mug of spiced dragon cider for me to guzzle before I went back to my room for the night.

Though he wanted to talk and share some thoughts, I continued to drift in and out of last night, tormenting myself with the pain that continues to grow.

I sighed heartlessly at my clear mug, watching myself fall evermore into depression.

* * *

_"Still feel like dancing Derrick!?" Nightmare Moon laughed, her enjoyment of my shock now passing around the dance room as I stood stiff with punch and sauce on my clothes._

_I veered from the dark alicorn, circling inside the crowd to see that everyone was laughing at me. Sun was on her back, holding her stomach while her bellow of laughter travelled with the others that enjoyed this._

_Seconds went by before I stopped at the mare I love, my glare now worming with the scowl I desired to express as she felt proud of herself for winning this argument of me dancing with a friend._

_Her smile, her mocking, it infuriated me until I had enough of it._

_With the truth about friendship and love being around me as laughter, I realized what Nightmare Moon thinks of me with all of heartache I feel now. Knowing that my pain and humiliation is her victory, I stomped towards the dark alicorn and shoved her out of my way before anyone stopped laughing at me._

_Said mare yelped, startling the other ponies before she realized that I walked away with nothing but a burning desire to escape this castle...and her._

_"Bitch" I muttered._

_And so the two hours of arguing went on until I packed my things and proceeded for the door, carrying only my clothes and remainder of dignity while I still had the chance to keep it._

_Nightmare Moon was in front of the door, blocking my only exit as her tears tore at my heart. Her armor was not on at the moment, she was nothing but a beautiful and desperate mare that saw how much her mistake hurt me._

_"Derrick" she whimpered, her expression already being of much upset. "I'm sorry for doing that, I just didn't want you dancing with another mare!"_

_I said nothing to her, my obvious intention of leaving Dark Hive and her being the incline of what is to be our breakup._

_She sprinted towards me, her hooves now lifted and pressed against my clean chest, and the soft breathing she carries scratched against the surface of my anger. Black Sun stood at the side, sadly watching us part for another time...but permanent._

_Surprising to see her sad, but for who though?_

_"Derrick please!" Nightmare Moon pleaded. "I beg you, don't leave!"_

_"And stay for what!?" I yelled furiously. "For you to be possessive and angry every time I talk to a female, or to be humiliated like a little while ago...I don't think so!"_

_I pushed her off of my chest, stopping what was to be a kiss from the alicorn so as to keep me at bay. Her expression of hurt followed with the hiccupping that forced its way out with each step that terrified her._

_I made it to the door, but felt the mare's teeth gently press to my hand, her attempt to stop me now being a cute tug of her mouth as the hiccupping rattled my fingers. Her tears did break my heart, but I scoffed the emotions, inhaled a deep breath of bravery and descended the castle that was full of regretting ponies._

_Nightmare Moon didn't stop there though, her need to keep me around was so intense...so powerful that she materialized barriers in front of the castle doors. Admirable is the word that came to mind, but one touch of my hand destroyed the barriers of black before they could finish growing around the doors._

_And so I walked away with my luggage and pride, watching the road stretch while The Mare in The Moon screamed from the steps. My eyes never left the road though, they continued to guide me towards Nightmare Town's train station that can take me to a certain edge of The Everfree Forest._

* * *

Finally I had enough of this damn cider passing my taste buds and just stood up before going to bed for the night.

With each passing second of another sleepless night, I fought hard and long against the invasion of every emotion that is not mine to feel. The chest pain was relentless as much as the food the cook offered after she apologized for spilling a glass of water on me.

Forgiveness was not given however, it was not even earned with the few nights she offered as _tension relievers_ to help me calm down from leaving the alicorn I cannot stop loving.

Unfortunately for her...and I...my need to have sex was dead, so I left her feeling rejected.

"Fuck" I whispered, my headache now coming back as I stepped into the darkened bedroom and threw my shirt off.

The sound of bats passed the window while my body felt restless from thinking about Nightmare Moon. Her face just kept bashing away at my mind, the very smell of her permuted the air I breathe lazily, and the touch of her hooves was with everything I touched.

The blankets, the mattress, the pillow...all of it.

"Dammit" I groaned and tossed the comforters off of me, allowing them to fall onto the floor and catch dust.

I turned over and buried myself into the pillow, praying for god to shut me down for one peaceful night of sleep that doesn't involve Nightmare Moon being in everything I see, hear, and feel.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen, not when it irritated me to the point of clawing at my own head. Now I was wide awake, tracking the night to be at three in the morning, hearing the train whistle before the clock in the room rang.

But to another displeasure, more than others can know...I felt a soft tendril of bristles brush on top of me, pressing against my back after something hot and wet glazed my back as a consolable washing.

There was no doubt as to what just touched me, and oh god how I had to repress returning the favor with my own feral lust that is near impossible. The moment of making up was nigh impossible with this insecure mare, but the troubles that come with her are more than I can bear.

**_"Derrick" _**she whispered, the sound of my name shivering my spine.

My body remained still, the lust she carried traveled in a clash of how I ignored her. First was the removal of my clothing with her teeth, all of it, then came the soaked licking that followed to my buttocks that was firmly grasped in her hooves.

Once, twice, thrice with love...she violated my most private area with her tongue, the sheer tingling from tightening on her tongue sent my arousal on overload. She didn't let up, she continued to penetrate until her muzzle was buried between my cheeks. Her lips forced me to tremble, to moan into the pillow and grip the bed for dear life while resisting her disgusting actions that are somehow sexy.

Her strength forced me onto my knees, her hoof now stroked me until the trepidation of taking her back was obliterated with how much I needed to be inside her.

**_"Derrick...kiss me"_**

The moment was over, the speed of my spinning tripped her into crashing and landing on my lips. Our tongues danced freely with the aura of magic she used to clean her mouth, the touch of her hoof on my desecrated rear made me tremble until there was no more to think about.

So to say I like being licked back there, but the sound of her giggling would be the start of a nightmare I don't want.

My eyes snapped open during the kiss, only to see that the eyes above me were purple and hazy with lust that started to feel unfamiliar...and dangerous.

Wait...purple eyes...

**"Derrick"** she crooned, allowing herself to fall deeper into me while our heats touched.

"Celestia..."

I panicked at this point and attempted to shove her off, to leave the caboose and get some sort of help. But to my dismay I was thrust back onto the bed by the alicorn that was having none of my defiance anymore.

Her wings wrapped around me, shackling my arms to my chest with strength that I could not even squirm out of.

**"Not this time my darling"** she crooned, pecking my nose before nipping it. **"Nightmare Moon doesn't have you anymore"**

I quivered at that statement. I mean come on, how did she know that I left Nightmare Moon a few days ago?

**"Why won't you accept me Derrick?"** she asked, her possessiveness now fuming through her breath. **"Do I not meet your standards of beauty and grace?"**

Seriously, she is asking me such things after the weeks...no, months I have been avoiding her and her hounds. What more does she need to know, what does she need to know when it is clear that I despise her?

"Because you tried to hurt me" I replied scathingly, the fury in my heart returning to me again. "You used a deadly spell in hopes of destroying me for good, you attacked me without reason to!"

**"No reason" **she hissed. **"Yes I attacked you, but for research that is not just beneficial...but ultimate to what is within your power"**

"My power?" I asked sarcastically. "I have no power, I only have that immunity to all magic!"

At this point I grimaced at the mare licking my lips, my deepening into the mattress now stopped with the springs that pushed back to prevent my escape. Again I struggled against the sun goddess, trying to break away from our bare naked connection that made her giggle as the feeling of her coruscated lips swallowed my head.

I fought and struggled for freedom, my fight being a crime to manliness when I heard her moan and engulf my member completely with her lower lips.

She sighed sexily, releasing a high pitched moan that brought me to a trembling conclusion.

Celestia was raping me.

"Let me go now!" I barked, breaking her seconds of ecstasy with my denial. "I don't want this, I am not yours, I am-"

**"You are my property now Derrick Whitten!" **the alicorn growled possessively. **"I own you as I have since the day I saw you, I am your mate now!"**

I shuddered at those words with fear that amused her. She stared at me with such possession and anger that I actually felt my life being in the worst danger that is to be in Equestria.

Celestia was raping me.

Celestia was going to make me hers.

Celestia was going to take me back to Canterlot.

**"You hurt me Derrick. You stabbed me with how your mind and soul became Nightmare Moon...but now you will be mine as I am yours...and together we will become the king and queen of a new race of alicorns!"**

The sheer rage in her voice only did more damage to my uncontrollably whimpering. And though I was warm and safe in her grasp that is possessive and loving in a sick and twisted kind of way, I felt nothing but chills from her touch as the trauma started.

My body was hers right now, but I kept fighting for freedom with the only chance I have.

"MOOON!"

**"She can't hear you Derrick, she is severed from your soul and mind... and from existence. The bond you had was broken when you left her. Now you will be mine forever, you will be my king, and the father of our foals!" **she continued, her nature of kindness now a distant memory in the back of my head.

"Foals!?" I screamed, my hopes still being for someone to rescue me as the sun goddess thrust harder and harder each time.

**"Yes Derrick, foals, foals that will be a new breed of alicorn, an ultimate breed that will make the race superior once more. With your immunity to magic, and my powers...we will evolve the race...as lovers"**

"I'm not your fuck buddy, I am not a toy that you can throw away when you're done!" I snapped, not really thinking until it was too late.

Celestia's awkward thrusting stopped, her eyes widened in shock, but fell deeply into a narrowing glare that was as dangerous as an Ursa Major that is on a rampage.

Her wings released me, allowing my lungs to fill and release normally again, but the ability to move was stolen by how she pressed her hooves against my chest.

**"You are not some toy to me, you are my mate!" **she yelled angrily...furiously...dangerously.

"Go fuck yourself!" I snarled, my care for being safe with cooperation now gone as fast as her hooves started to suffocate me.

**"You loved that monster so much Derrick, you mounted that horse but you won't mount me!" **she screamed at indescribable decibels. **"You will want me, you will become my king...YOU WILL LOVE ME NOOOW!"**

I tried my best to stop the alicorn of her crimes, I tried to push her off before the damage could start with responsibility I do not want. But the monster on top of me used her strength to nearly crush my chest as each thrust from her body tingled my arousal to the point of climaxing unwillingly.

Her hidden strength surpassed mine on a whole different level that brought me to helplessness as the night sky to my right dimmed to a shady grey, along with the stars disappearing.

I became numb and incoherent, feeling myself fall into a forced slumber as I secreted the moaning alicorn with my seed. As I fell into the darkness though, I glanced to my right and realized that it was five in the morning as this happened.

Strangely, just before I passed out, I broke away from my drift and gasped at what was on the other bed.

My heart stopped, my eyes widened one last time in horror of what laid on the other mattress. The light blue color to it now faded from the blood that was painted on the metal, and a chest plate that was cracked in half and defiled with mats of torn black fur.

"Moon" I breathed.

**"Not anymore my beloved, you have no moon...only me...your sun!"**


End file.
